Fluid filters are used in a variety of systems. For example, they are used as oil lube filters, fuel filters, hydraulic fluid filters and coolant filters.
A common feature of typical liquid filter systems of the types used as the various fluid filters referenced in the previous paragraph, is that each generally involves an internal filter cartridge or element positioned within an outer housing, shell or can. The outer housing, shell or can generally has an open end with an end plate received therein. Typically, a portion of the housing is positioned over a portion of the end plate, to secure the end plate in position.
Typically, the filter cartridge is positioned between the end plate and an opposite end of the housing or container. In many instances, the filter element or cartridge is biased toward the end plate, by an internally positioned spring arrangement. It is necessary and desirable to seal the internally received filter cartridge against the end plate. This is typically achieved, by positioning of a gasket therebetween. Improvements are of general concern.